The Proposal
by gossamer moonglow
Summary: Tim has something to ask.


_This idea came to me as I was listening two songs from originally from Sondheim's musical "Assassins, "**Marry me a little**" and "**Unworthy of your love**". Written as a thank you to a very special friend!_  
><em>Be warmed (pun indented); this is fluff… as fluff as it can be!<em>

**The Proposal **

'Listen to me Abs. just for a while shut up… then again that's settled… not to worry though…not for long.' He said giving her a kiss on her cheek. He stood up and started pacing for a while in front of her; her wide, green eyes were never taken off him. He threaded his fingers through his hair and she noticed that he had let it grow again. The long blond bangs made him look foreigner. He was really beautiful, she thought, and he was getting better as time passed.

He suddenly stopped and looked at her with his own intense gaze that always sent shivers on her body; even when she didn't want to admit it. Her fingers itched to touch him.

'Well, it's time. We've started our relationship half a year ago and we're both happy with it, right?' He stopped as if waiting for an answer. She nodded.

'I don't understand it Abby, you're so beautiful and lively and… everything and still, after your original decision to break up with me, I couldn't believe it you wanted a second chance. It took me some while to believe you but boy, am I glad I accepted you.'

He took a deep breath and turned the other way, retook his pacing and started talking without looking at her.

'Do you have any idea how much I'd be able to do for you? I would swim oceans, I would move mountains, and I would do anything for you. What do you want me to do?'

He turned to look at her seeing her eyes tearing up and he smiled that sweet, tender smile of his that made him look years younger and reminded Abby her own age. She didn't believe she was worthy of him, of his persisting feelings of devoted affection. It had taken her time but she was willing to give everything to him if only he would ask. She knew she could die for him now. After all his love was a gift she didn't deserve.

'You're so perfect…' He continued, looking out from the window, his long silhouette reflected on the glass and his body's shadow falling on the concrete floor, the little lights on the Christmas tree making it bright and dark, bright and dark… and she had to close her eyes if only for one moment.

'And I could change your life for the best, I could give you everything you desire…' if he had turned he would have seen the hopeful expression on her face, but he didn't. His gaze was transfixed on the snow flecks that had made everything white, roofs, trees and streets.

'I could die for you, you know that, no matter what you do, and truth is you do many stupid things from time to time, I cannot but love you...' Abby's tears finally left her eyes running on her cheeks. She didn't deserve him.

'I love you even though you're too good for me!' She wanted to protest, to say he was wrong, she was the one who was unworthy of him. She so much loved him.

'But Abs, let me try, I know I can make you happy. No one will ever love you as much as I do!' And she knew no one was going to love him as much as she did.

He crouched next to her and dried her wet cheeks tracing her face with his lips and fingers. His touch so gentle and offering. He offered her everything and she couldn't believe she had refused him once. His lips stopped next to her mouth leaving a kiss on the corner of her lips and got up again.

'So, after all this time, I have to say this or I'll never do it.' Abby's heart beat faltered. He was going to leave her. That what it was about. He couldn't stand her any longer; he couldn't stand her and her insecurities he tamper tantrums. She wanted to scream at the unfairness of it.

'I don't expect everything, only what you can give me…' He said returning to his place by the window.

'I know you Abby, I know you love everyone but I want you to want me a little more than you want all others. Ask me anything, but love me from close or from afar…' Abby couldn't understand what he wanted. He was her best friend, past, present and future for as long as they both lived. He always helped her even at the expense of his career or personal life.

'I want you Abby, the way you are, beautiful and free…I don't want you to change anything. If you can accept me the way I am I'm ready, I was always ready but now I see the time is here. For ever.' His gaze was still out in the cold light of the snowy night. She longed for him to turn around and let his tender green eyes roam on her face and body, that secret passion she knew was hidden behind the innocence and naiveté was enough to burn her from the inside out. But she still didn't know where all these were heading at.

'So you can demand whatever you want but…' he turned and her wish from earlier was granted. His passion-filled eyes were on her and put her on fire, body heart, mind and soul.

'Marry me, Abby Scuito, be mine for the rest of our lives, share you warmth, sweetness and easiness with me until the day death keeps us apart…. She couldn't listen anything else. He wanted to marry her; he attributed her with characteristics belonging to him not her, the sweetness of his words and whole being, the warmth he gave while asking nothing in return… did he really believe all that? Her heart was beating so fast she thought it would break.

'You won't give up anything.' She didn't care. She was already his. 'I only want to love me above all others' She already did, didn't he know? What had she done to think so little of himself? 'I won't suffocate you, won't ask for anything you don't want to give.' Suffocate her? She wanted to snuggle in his arms and absorb the warmth and passion for ever.

'You'll be just as free as you are now. I just want you to want me first and foremost, for ever, to let me be your companion, to let me taste your passion everyone sees. Give your laughter to everyone but keep the best, the brightest of it for me.'

Abby tried to smile but she couldn't, she tried to answer but she couldn't, she could only listen to his proposal and hope he'll stay for her answer; that he won't leave her afraid of rejection.

'We won't see any ugliness as long as we are together. You and me together.' He was back on his knees in front of her.

'I'm offering love and respect and expect the same in return, nothing more, promise me and I will never ask. I will just trust you for the rest of everything.' Love was shining in his eyes; he believed everything he was saying.

'Marry me, Abby.' His hands roamed over her sides and reached her face taking off the soft, silk scarf he had silenced her with and he kissed her now free lips. He reached behind and untied the red tie around her wrists and pulled her up hugging her by the waist, his eyes locked on hers.

'Will you marry me?' Her arms went around his neck and her lips found his in a passionate kiss. He permitted it deepening it for a while before pushing back a little and repeated the question. Her eyes filled with tears again. She didn't know she wanted to marry him until he had asked.

'Of course I will marry you McGee. You're mine.' After half an hour and numerous kisses Tim pulled her on the sofa.

'Just don't tell anyone about how this proposal was made.'

'Gibbs would kill you for tying me up and Tony would… well Tony would stand there and watch Gibbs kill you.'

Finis


End file.
